theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
EVENTS
. - - . . . . . . . '~ MAJOR EVENTS & CELEBRATIONS ~' ---- . -- Thunder in Paradise, . . . ---- '~ CALENDAR ~' ---- . '-- New Year's Day, (January 1st),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Day Off. -- World Science Fiction Day, (January 2nd), :::::::: -- _, '-- Epiphany / Twelth Night / Little Christmas, (January 6th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Day Off. -- Rubber Ducky Day, (January 13th), :::::::: -- _, -- National Fetish Day, (January 16th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Hugging Day, (January 21st), :::::::: -- _, -- World Bubble and Bubblewrap Day, (January 22nd), :::::::: -- _, -- Groundhog Day, (February 2nd), :::::::: -- _, '-- Saint Valentine's Day, (February 14th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. '-- Leap Day, (February 29th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Occurs every 4 years. Day Off. '-- White Day, (March 14th*),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Counterpart to Valentine's Day. -- International Pi Day, (March 14th*), :::::::: -- _, '-- __________ Day, (March 15th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Day Off. (Rest and recovery from White Day / Pie Day). '-- Saint Patrick's Day, (March 17th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Day Off. -- World Tolkien Day, (March 25th*), :::::::: -- _, -- World Waffle Day, (March 25th*), :::::::: -- _, -- World Theatre Day, (March 27th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Hot Tub and Jacuzzi Day, (March 28th), :::::::: -- _, '-- April Fool's Day, (April 1st),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- World Cleavage Day, (April 4th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Star Trek Day, (April 5th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Tartan Day, (April 6th), :::::::: -- _, -- Songkran, (April 13th - 15th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Book Day, (April 23rd), :::::::: -- to promote reading, publishing, -- International Dance Day, (April 29th), :::::::: -- The intention of International Dance Day is to celebrate dance, revel in the universality of this art form, cross all political, cultural and ethnic barriers, and bring people together with a common language - dance., '-- Loyalty Day, (May 1st),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- World Star Wars Day "May the 4th be with you", (May 4th*), :::::::: -- _, '-- International Firefighters Day, (May 4th*),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- Nurse's Day, (May 12th), :::::::: -- _, -- Marshmallow Fluff Day, (May 14th), :::::::: -- _, -- Dinosaur Day, (May 15th), :::::::: -- _, '-- International Museum Day, (May 18th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- International Baked Goods Day, (May 19th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Turtle Day, (May 23rd), :::::::: -- _, -- Geek Pride Day, (May 25th), :::::::: -- _, -- National Laughter Day, (May 26th), :::::::::::::: :::::::: -- _, -- World Slime Day, (June 7th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Paper Airplane Day, (June 21st), :::::::: -- _, -- Surfing Day, (June 30th), :::::::: -- _, -- National Go-Topless Day, (July 1st), :::::::: -- _, '-- National Women's Day & National Women's Rights Day, (July 2nd),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- International Fried Chicken Day, (July 6th), :::::::: -- _, -- Tanabata, (July 7th), :::::::: -- _, -- National Friendship Day, (July 14th*), :::::::: -- _, -- Bastille Day, (July 14th*), :::::::: -- _, -- Bascule Day, (July 14th*), :::::::: -- _, '-- ______ Day, (July 16th),' -- (Thunder in Paradise Festival Begins), :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- World Hotdog Day, (July 23rd), :::::::: -- _, -- Christmas in July, (July 25th), :::::::: -- _, -- Global Tiger Day, (July 29th), :::::::: -- _, '-- Fireworks Day, (July 30th),' -- (Thunder in Paradise Festival Ends), :::::::: -- Official Holiday. '-- __________, (July 31st),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Day Off. (rest, recovery and cleanup). -- National Clown Day, (August 3rd), :::::::: -- _, -- Melon Day, (August 7th), :::::::: -- _, -- National Beer Day, (August 10th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Elephant Day, (August 12th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Lefthanders Day, (August 13th), :::::::: -- _, '-- National Youth Day, (August 14th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- Riverfest, (August 15th), :::::::: -- _, -- National Honey Day, (September 2nd), :::::::: -- _, -- National Bacon Day, (September 5th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Literacy Day, (September 8th), :::::::: -- _, -- National Grandparents Day, (September 9th), :::::::: -- _, '-- Students Day, (September 12th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. -- Pirate Week, (September 13th-19th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Talk Like A Pirate Day, (September 19th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Business Women's Day, (September 22nd), :::::::: -- _, -- World Tourism Day, (September 27th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Coffee Day, (September 29th), :::::::: -- _, -- Breast Cancer Week, (October 1st-7th*), :::::::: -- _, -- Pink Bridge Week, (October 1st-7th*), :::::::: -- _, -- World Teacher's Day, (October 5th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Fossil Day, (October 13th), :::::::: -- _, -- International Dessert Day, (October 14th), :::::::: -- _, -- World Boss's Day, (October 16th), :::::::: -- _, '-- Independance Day, (October 24th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Day Off. -- International Animation Day, (October 28th) :::::::: -- _, -- World Anime and Manga Day, (October 29th), :::::::: -- _, -- Halloween, (October 31st), :::::::: -- _, -- World Gunge Day, (November 15th), :::::::: -- _, '-- ______ (Last Stand 1941), (December 15th),' :::::::: -- _, -- Aviation Day, (December 17th), :::::::: -- _, '-- Christmas Eve, (December 24th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. '-- Christmas Day, (December 25th),' :::::::: -- Official Holiday. Day Off. -- New Year's Eve, (December 31st), :::::::: -- Official Holiday. . . . . . ---- '''-- EVOLVING DATE HOLIDAYS --' . -- Options for the 4 Equinox days, pagan rituals and sacrfices. -- Blue Monday, (3rd monday of Jan), -- Chinese New Year, -- Mardi Gras / Carnaval, -- 'Easter, -- World Military Spouse Appreciation Day, (fri before mother's day) -- Mother's Day, -- Father's Day, -- Hanukkah, -- Oktoberfest, -- World Youth Day, (RC) -- Spring Astronomy Day, -- Fall Astronomy Day, -- World Doughnut Day, . . . ---- - __ -' . . -- '''Patriot Day', -- Freedom Day, -- Victory Day, -- Flag Day, -- Matador Day, -- Armed Forces Day, -- Hero's Day, -- Picnic Day, -- Nostalgia Evening, -- Coming of Age Day, -- Ice Cream Day, -- Storm Day, - prac -- Exodus Day, - prac -- Veteran's Day, -- Ancestors Day, -- Navy Day, -- Army Day, -- Air Force Day, -- Tax Day, -- Tax Holiday, -- Memorial Day, -- Cigar Day, -- Rum Day, -- Police Day, -- Waterfight Day, -- Bonfire Day, -- Senior Week, -- Native Day, -- Movie Day, -- TV Day, -- Bridge & Tunnel Day, -- Film Festival, -- Light Festival, -- Blues Festival, -- Music Festival, -- Bike Week, -- Regional Fairs, -- National Lighthouse and Lightship Week, -- Air Race Weekend, -- Rally Race Week, -- Street Race Weekend, -- Equestrian Sport Week, -- Beach Week, -- Balloon Day, -- Swap Week, -- Secretaries Day, -- Law Day, -- Justice Day, -- Parents Day, -- Railroad Day, -- Foam-Glow 5K, -- Zombie 5K, -- fencing -- jousting . . . ---- . . . . . Category:ATTRACTIONS Category:MAIN PAGES Category:ISLANDS GOVERNMENT Category:EVENTS and HOLIDAYS